Welcome to the Black Parade,Sherlock
by Emmy Betancourt
Summary: Un caso que involucra a la señora Hudson de manera personal hace que Sherlock comience a investigar,sin saber que, una joven entrará en su vida sin él pretenderlo. ¿Cómo se tomará su casera esa intromisión?
1. Chapter 1

**__**Se mantenía de pie con el arpón en las manos, mientras sus ojos se posaban en las ventanas, viendo como las gotas caían y se estrellaban contra el cristal. Hacía uno de los muchos y típicos días lluviosos y depresivos de Londres. A eso había que añadirle la falta de casos y tabaco, siendo escondido este último por John, de nuevo.

Empezó a moverse nerviosamente por el piso, pasándose de una mano a otra el arpón mascullando solo Dios sabía qué. El Doctor John Watson le observaba por el rabillo del ojo con el portátil entre las piernas, ojeando la versión digital del periódico del día. No había nada que llamase la atención de Sherlock, que respondía con gruñidos y gritos cada vez que John le proponía un caso aburrido. Cansado, el doctor dejó el portátil en la mesita de café y puso sus codos sobre las rodillas, observando fijamente al detective.

-Podrías limpiar la casa y así te mantienes ocupado un rato. Me estás alterando con tus paseos y con esa...-Hizo una pausa y señaló al arpón-Cosa en la mano-

-John, mi mente no está hecha para tareas mundanas-

-Ni la cocina para tus horribles experimentos-

Sherlock se quedó quieto y observó con el ceño fruncido como Watson sonreía. Sabía que había ganado este asalto, algo extraño ya que Holmes siempre debía tener la última palabra. Colocó el arpón en una esquina y se pasó la mano por el pelo castaño, ya de por sí alborotado.

-Sherlock, si sigues haciendo eso, te quedarás calvo antes de los 50-John ahogó una risita ante el gruñido del detective-También podrías pedirle trabajo a tu hermano-

Sabía perfectamente que el detective se cortaría la mano sin anestesia y se la comería antes de arrastrarse e ir a pedir casos a su hermano. Aquella rencilla infantil que aún no le había sido revelada mantenía una fría relación entre ellos. Sherlock se tiró hecho un ovillo en el sofá y unos pasos de tacón resonaron en la vieja escalera de madera. Ambos sabían que sería la señora Hudson con algo de comer, ya que, la casera conocía perfectamente a Sherlock y sabía que si no compraba comida, él no comería casi nunca. El detective no tenía ganas de hablar con ella, y eligió no decir nada para no ser borde.

-Sherlock, querido... ¿Podrías ordenar tu cocina?-La cara de la señora Hudson era un poema y John se levantó preocupado. La casera le miró poniéndose una mano en la cara-Voy a tener visita importante y no quiero ruidos ni dedos en la nevera ni...-

-No se preocupe, señora Hudson, lo ordenaremos-

Sherlock alzó la cabeza y se giró rápidamente analizando la cara de su casera. La conocía y ella no tenía ningún secreto para su mente, era como un libro abierto, además, les había acogido a él y John en su piso, a pesar de conocer como era su carácter de difícil. Ahora la mujer tenía cara de preocupación extrema,cuando solía siempre sonreír. Se levantó del sofá y la miró. La mujer se puso nerviosa al notar la mirada de Sherlock clavada en ella.

-¿Quién viene a verla, señora Hudson?-La voz de Sherlock era suave y calmada.

-Oh, querido, no se te ocurra analizarme o no volverás a tener mi comida-La señora Hudson intentó poner una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se daba la vuelta y bajaba de nuevo las escaleras.

-¿Qué crees que la pasa, Sherlock?-

-El tendero está en Islamabad viendo a su ''querida'' No puede ser por eso- El joven detective frunció el ceño estrujándose hasta la última gota de materia gris que había en su cerebro. ¿Qué podía incomodar a la señora Hudson?

* * *

Tres y media de la tarde.

Unos gritos salen del salón de los dos hombres. La señora Hudson no puede evitar suspirar. Seguramente Sherlock estaría revolviendo todos sus papeles intentando encontrar sin éxito su paquete de tabaco. Casi se sentía culpable por tenerlo ella escondido en un cajón de su cocina. La casera de Baker Street se movía de un lado a otro por su piso con las manos temblorosas.

Fue entonces cuando sonó el timbrazo.

-¡Abro yo, chicos!-Gritó encaminándose hacia la puerta lentamente.

Al abrirla, se encontró con la persona que esperaba desde hacía tiempo. En el umbral se encontraba una joven con el cabello rizado pelirrojo recogido de mala manera por detrás. En su mano llevaba una pequeña maleta y en su espalda, colgaba un maletín negro en la que se adivinaba la forma de un violín. La joven tenía ojeras, se notaba que había adelgazado demasiado y estaba nerviosa. Al ver a la señora Hudson, la pelirroja sonrió levemente mostrando unos pequeños dientes blancos y se acercó a la mujer abrazándola.

-Tía...-

-Mi pequeña Helena...-Susurró.

Se quedaron así durante varios minutos, sin darse cuenta de que la sombra del detective se veía al final de la escalera.


	2. Chapter 2

Lluvia repiqueteando sobre los cristales con una intensidad que asustaba. Dos tazas. Una de té con azúcar y otra con chocolate caliente. Dos pares de manos rodean sendas tazas. Era una tranquilidad idílica. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría Sherlock en romperla? Pensaba la nada inocente señora Hudson.

Había obligado a pasar a su sobrina dentro de su casa, a soltar todos sus bártulos y a dejar que la preparase un chocolate como a ella le gustaba. Cada vez que la mujer se giraba a mirar a la dulce pelirroja sentada en la banqueta, no podía evitar pensar en la pequeña preciosidad que era hacía no demasiado tiempo. Todo eso antes de que pasase aquello y la joven huyese de su casa, empezase a usar corsés y botas militares y a tocar el violín en garitos.

Ahora, mirándose a los ojos, podía ver como las facciones de la chica eran muy bellas.

-Te pareces a tu madre, Helena...-La pelirroja observó a su tía con una mirada tan dura que la mujer se congeló en el sitio-¿Más pastas?-Propuso con el tono de voz más dulce que tenía.

-No tía...Quiero descansar, de momento...-Helena soltó un suspiro y miró de nuevo por la ventana. Tenía las muñecas cubiertas por vendas sucias y ajadas y se veían en sus pálidos brazos sus diferentes tatuajes.

-Comprendo...¿Qué haremos? No podemos mantenerlo en secreto-

La chica suspiró de nuevo y cogió las manos de su tía, bebiendo después su taza en silencio. Cuando terminó, agradeció con la mirada a la señora Hudson la bebida y cogió todas sus cosas, llevándolas a su nuevo cuarto. Minutos después aparecía con un viejo y holgado pijama que dejaba a ver su extrema delgadez. La señora Hudson se asombró al observar como su niña era una mujer...tan...cambiada.

-¿Qué hiciste con el piso del tío?-Helena se peinaba los rizos con los dedos. Vio a su tía suspirar y reír levemente y frunció el ceñ soportaba la incertidumbre-¿Qué?-

-Lo tengo alquilado a unos hombres...Un tanto peculiares-

-Oh...-Los verdes ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par-¿Pareja?-

-No, simplemente peculiares...Ahora ve a la cama si tienes sueño-

Helena asintió con la cabeza y desapareció por la puerta de uno de los cuartos del piso que tenía la señora Hudson. La pobre mujer rezaba a todos los dioses porque ese día Sherlock no quisiese liar alguna de las suyas.

* * *

-Me aburro, John-

-Llevas diciendo eso media hora, ¡Lee o algo!-

El detective puso cara de aburrido. Parecía un niño pequeño inventándose una nueva travesura antes de que su madre le pillase. Se levantó del sofá, que ya empezaba a tener la forma de su cuerpo, pasando pisando la mesita del café, ante una mirada reprobadora de John, que se encontraba escribiendo un nuevo correo romántico a su novia, como bien sabía Sherlock y llegó ante el escritorio, abriendo el primer cajón de la derecha, donde se encontraba el revólver. John levantó la mirada y no pudo ni gritar cuando 1, 2 y 3 balazos se clavaron en la pared mientras Sherlock gritaba ''Me aburro'' El médico le quitó el arma corriendo y fue a esconderla donde Sherlock no pudiese encontrarla. Éste se quedó de pie mientras oía pasos apresurados en la escalera y...

Un momento.

No venía la señora Hudson sola.

John volvía de esconder el revólver cuando aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta la señora Hudson y una chica pelirroja, en pijama y con vendas en los brazos, estos tatuados. Sherlock no pudo más que arquear una ceja al verla mientras la casera les miraba como si fuesen fantasmas.

-¿Te has vuelto loco, querido?¡DIJIMOS QUE NO VOLVERÍAS A DISPARAR A MI POBRE PARED! Qué sepas que te volveré a subir el alquiler-La señora Hudson iba caminando hacia la escalera cuando la ronca y grave voz del detective la paró.

-¿No nos presenta, señora Hudson?-

Un rayo de temor pasó fugazmente por los ojos de la casera y Sherlock notó como ponía una mano sobre la de la joven. Ambas se miraron y la chica negó con la cabeza, murmurándole algo. La señora Hudson asintió con la cabeza y miró a Sherlock que apretaba los puños expectantes. Se había hecho la promesa de no analizar más a la señora Hudson después de ver el resultado obtenido al decirle lo de las amantes barra querida barra esposas del dueño del restaurante de abajo. El detective miró levemente a la joven mientras esperaba la respuesta de la casera. Parecía muy tranquila a simple vista, pero detectaba un aura de nerviosismo debajo de esa seguridad. Algo en ella le atraía de manera para ejercitar las células grises de su cerebro.

-Sherlock, doctor Watson, les presento a mi sobrina, Helena Way*. Pasará unas semanas conmigo...-

John sacudió de manera enérgica pero con cuidado la mano de Helena. Parecía muy frágil y a la vez muy fuerte. Vio que el detective pensaba abrir la boca y le pisó disimuladamente para que no se le ocurriera decir ninguna bordería. Sherlock puso una mueca que dolor que no pasó desapercibida para la pelirroja, que soltó una risita y murmuró algo a la casera del 221B. La joven Helena se despidió de ambos con una inclinación de cabeza y bajó las escaleras, oyéndose después un portazo. Ambos hombres miraron a la señora Hudson, que tenía cara de preocupación. Sherlock la invitó a sentarse en el sofá y veía como la mujer se retorcía las manos.

-¿Qué le preocupa?-La señora Hudson miró a Sherlock y suspiró.

-Querido,prométeme que no le dirás nada a Helena...-

Sherlock parpadeó un par de veces asombrado.

-Seré una tumba-

* * *

*Guiño a My Chemical Romance usando el nombre de una canción suya, Helena y el apellido del cantante, Gerard.


End file.
